The Dark Rumor
So a few days ago, I was on Roblox scrolling through games my friend and I found a game that had 20 other people playing it, and it was in beta so we decided to join. The people inside the game were talking about a rumor called "The Dark End". And they kept looking at a tunnel that was super dark. My friend jumped down and investigated while the other players started looking at him and talking about him however one of the players yelled "Wait no don't go yet!" and he stopped to turn around the player said "Before you go you should know what you are getting yourself into, Whoever you meet in there don't trust them whoever went inside never came out." My friend said, "Wait are you serious?!" I looked at the other players talk about him, the guy who ran to my friend replied with "Yes I'm serious! Ask others." My friend declined the players offer and went into the tunnel. I felt worried, so jumped down and ran inside the tunnel too. I looked back and the player said: "Please be careful!" As I looked forward, I saw 10 other players standing there as my friend faded into the shadows. I kept running and one of those players said "Leaving so soon?" you know, not many people who go across the dark end come out." I just ran and ignored them. My friend started to appear as I an through the darkness I yelled "Wait up! Don't go any further!" My friend stopped and so did I As he slowly turned around. My screen started fogging up! and turning red. My screen started shaking. All I saw were red eyes walk towards me. I couldn't move until my screen fully fogged up and when it happened I ran I kept looking back to see shadows staring at me and to the see the red eyes get closer. I felt like I was in some horror movie as I ran I saw a bright light, I ran towards it yelling "Help! Help!" As I got closer the more my screen started to shake, as I ran to the light. I looked back to see a shadow point at me I decided to look forward again and ran outside the tunnel. My screen turned blurry. I was teleported to some village and the player that warned me said, "That friend of yours he has a real problem with warnings. Anyways, are you okay? what did you see in there?" I said "Nothing but red eyes and shadows" he replied with, "Did it have a name tag?" I said "No why?" He replied with "That was it" I asked, "What was it?" He said "The Virus," He said that the virus is the main piece of the dark end that started The Dark Rumor's that I heard my friend however was still in the server I asked him if he saw my friend, and he replied that he didn't. I got up and ran outside the village and looked at the tunnel. The person stopped me and said "He's gone now. I'm sure he will be out soon just don't worry, Please" I looked at him and said "Okay" As I looked at the tunnel one last time I saw the red eyes look at me I turned back and asked the person, "Can you look at the tunnel and tell me what you see?" He said yes and saw the red eyes He said "You?" The red eyes started moving up and down as if it was nodding to his question, As he looked at the tunnel and jumped down off the mountain and ran towards it yelling "Why do you make these people go missing?!" I tried to chase him, but it was already too late. I looked at the tunnel and saw him fade away in the darkness. I decided not to follow, as I already went through so much while spending time there. I needed a break however that isn't the end I may return. Category:Marked for Review